


Energická návštěva

by Avyalna



Category: Doctor Who, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyalna/pseuds/Avyalna
Summary: Amy chtěla navštívit planetu, kde je hodně koní.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Energická návštěva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109457) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



“Prima, tak jsme tady, lidičky!” volal Doktor. “Pozor, tohle je zase jiné kafe. Tahle planeta před několika sty lety ztratila spojení se zbytkem galaxie a vrátila se zpátky k primitivní kultuře. Mají tu jedny z nejlepších koní a jezdců v celé galaxii, a vynalezli šest různých koňských povozů, které nikdy nikde jinde nebyly. Taky slušně šermují.” Rozrazil dveře TARDIS. “Kdo má rád koně a meče, za mnou!”  
Amy mu okamžitě byla v patách. Rory se táhl za nimi už pomaleji. Když Amy požádala o koně, Doktor se zazubil a začal mačkat páčky. A Rory zatnul zuby, usmíval se a snažil se vypadat nadšeně při pomyšlení na půltunová zvířata s malinkým mozkem a obrovskými kopyty. Bylo to jako vždycky – Amy a Doktor se hrnuli prozkoumat další planetu a Rory je následoval…..  
A vzápětí popadl Amy a Doktora a strhl je zpátky. Zářivě červený létající stroj jim s kvílením proletěl pár coulů před obličejem.  
“Dost zvláštní koně.” utrousil. Sice to byla cizí planeta stovky let v budoucnosti, ale ta červená věc stejně přímo křičela “Pozor, kluk s novým auťákem!”  
Spolu s Doktorem a Amy zírali na mrakodrapy, mezi nimiž se proplétala vznášedla, a na silnici, po níž se proháněla tichá auta. Pak se Doktor vrhl zpátky do TARDIS, přejel očima malou obrazovku a prohlásil: “Tak jsme o pár století mimo, to je toho. Století sem, století tam, jeden by koukal, jak se to nakonec poskládá dohromady. Zrovna máme začátek vlády Gregora Velikého.” Zakřenil se na Roryho. “Alespoň Barrayarané si myslí, že byl veliký. Jiné planety mají pro něho hanlivější přezdívky. I když, ne tak strašné jako pro předchozího vládce. Lordu admirálovi Vorkosiganovi říkali všichni Komarrský řezník. Myslím, že teď už se to zlepšilo.”  
“Ale říkal jsi, že jedem do budoucnosti podívat se na koně!” reptala Amy.  
“Předpokládám, že tady někde budou...” řekl Doktor a pochybovačně se rozhlédl po všech těch vozidlech. “Někde určitě.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Takže, na každý pád si to tu pojďme okouknout, uvidět něco z historie, a tak.”  
“Nemůže to být historie, když je to v budoucnosti.” páčila Amy.  
“Dřív nebo později je ze všeho historie.” Doktor zatočil v prstech sonickým šroubovákem – a svraštil obočí.  
“Co je?” zeptal se Rory.  
“No, jak vidíte...” Doktor zakvedlal šroubovákem, “...tedy, je to trochu složitější, ale tady a teď nemají být zrovna žádní mimozemšťani. Jen lidi, v širokém okolí. Ale tohle mi říká,” zamával šroubovákem, “že tu někde blízko jsou mimozemské životní formy.”  
Amy ho probodla pohledem. “Možná myslí tebe.”  
“Ne, vypadá to na pár ergofágů. Nejsou nijak zvlášť zajímaví. Jsou neviditelní a neinteligentní. Živí se zdroji energie. Mohou být vážně na obtíž, záleží na tom, co se používá jako zdroj energie, a jak dobře je chráněný. Ale nejsou nebezpeční. Trochu jako švábi. Zajímalo by mě, jak se sem dostali.”  
Sonický šroubovák několikrát zablikal, a potom Doktor utrousil: “Hmm, no, vy dva se zatím projděte. Támhle tím směrem je nádherný most, místo jako dělané pro líbánky.” Prohrabal se se vnitřní kapse saka. “Tady je trochu místního oběživa, dejte si večeři nebo něco podobného.” Na chvíli zaváhal. “Asi byste měli být opatrní, až potkáte domorodce. Měli tu spoustu občanských válek a takových věcí, jsou trochu… hákliví. Prostě se moc nepřibližujte k Císařskému paláci, a tak, neotravujte nikoho, kdo má jméno začínající na Vor- , a měli byste být v pohodě. Obyčejní lidé jsou vážně milí. A já se zatím poohlédnu po těch ergofázích.”  
“Ha. Tak my prostě počkáme, až se ozvou výbuchy.” utrousila Amy. Ale on už se skláněl nad přístroji TARDIS a mumlal si pro sebe. 

Rory se rozhlédl. Směrem, který jim Doktor ukázal, výškové budovy ustupovaly. Byl podvečer, studený a štiplavý, ale s příslibem jara ve vzduchu, a vypadalo to tu jako v kterémkoliv velkém městě v době špičky, se spoustou vozidel, ve kterých lidé mířili domů. Pravda, většina měst, která Rory viděl, neměla létající auta, ale celkově to vyšlo nastejno.  
“Tak pojď.” řekla Amy a vydala se do ulic.  
Město bylo zvláštní směska, říkal si Rory. Mezi nablýskanými mrakodrapy se daly zahlédnout i starší budovy – zchátralé betonové obludnosti sovětského stylu, a právě tak ošuntělá tradiční architektura s mírně křivými zdmi a spoustou ručně tesaných ozdob. A všude se stavělo. Město muselo rapidně růst. Pozorovali létající jeřáb, který něco dělal na mrakodrapu, prošli kolem hloučku stařen, které seděly na zídce u autobusové zastávky a prodávaly zeleninu ze zahrádky a ruční výrobky. Amy koupila sáček kandovaného ovoce, které vypadalo jako malé švestky, a posadili se s nimi na lavičku u řeky. Most, který Doktor zmínil, byl kousek proti proudu a Rory musel uznat, že vypadá vážně dekorativně a romanticky. Na druhém břehu řeky vypadala ulice mnohem víc nóbl, lemovaly ji stromy a za ní byl vidět kousek velkého náměstí se sochou muže na koni. Byl to první kůň, kterého zahlédli.  
“Pojďme se tam podívat,” navrhla Amy.  
Okolo náměstí stálo hodně impozantních budov s malými cedulkami, které hlásaly, že stojí před “Úřadem ministerského předsedy”, “Ministerstvem financí”, “Úřadem císařské pokladny” a “Ministerstvem terraformingu”. Nuda.  
Stromy lemovaný bulvár pokračoval na druhé straně náměstí, a na jeho konci, jak Rory odhadoval, by našli zakázaný Císařský palác.  
Amy se zakřenila. “Támhle to asi bude. Však jsem si to myslela. “  
Teď už tu bylo docela dost stráží. Rory si všiml, že nějaká ta policie byla už před vládními budovami a na náměstí, ale stráže před palácem vypadaly, že to myslí smrtelně vážně. Doufal, že ta děla rozmístěná všude kolem jsou historická památka, a ne skutečná obrana.  
“Amy, Doktor říkal...” zkusil namítnout, ale umlčela ho polibkem.  
“Říkal to jenom proto, abychom se sem schválně vydali. Však ho znáš. Zajímalo by mě, co tam vlastně mají tak zajímavého. Asi císaře Gregora Velikého. Vsadím se, že je mu nejmíň devadesát.”  
Procházeli se po dláždění podél vysokého železného plotu. Za ním byl pruh zahrady, jen trávník s nízkými květinovými záhony, kde se nikdo nemohl schovat, a za ní už začínal palác. Byl osvětlený reflektory a vypadal proti temnoucí obloze velice impozantně. Kousek před nimi byla brána se strážním stanovištěm a dalšími vojáky. Jeden z nich si je začal prohlížet s profesionálním zájmem. Rory se pokusil vypadat jako naprosto neškodný turista. Směli sem vůbec turisté?  
Nad hlavami jim profičelo vznášedlo a přistálo u strážního stanoviště se skřípotem, nad kterým se Amy i Rory ošili. Bylo to právě to červené vznášedlo, které jim předtím div neufiklo vlasy. Z místa řidiče vyhupsl mladík a Rory poznal, že jeho letmý odhad byl správný. Kluk s novým auťákem.  
“Já nejdu. Nebudu poslouchat tvoji mámu a její přednášky o sexuální výchově. Už to na mě zkusila čtyřikrát a pokaždý to bylo horší než předtím. Měla fotky, Milesi, fotky! Vážně ohavný, s chlupama, a tak.”  
Dveře spolujezdce se otevřely a vystoupil druhý mladík, velice malé postavy.  
“Byl jsi přece na Betě. Tak to tam prostě dělají. Mají rádi realismus.”  
“Já teda ne.”  
Amy zafuněla a rázovala k nim. “Řídíš strašně!” vypálila na vysokého mládence. “Předtím jsi nás skoro rozmázl!”  
Rory se vydal za ní. Na jednu stranu obdivoval Amyin přímočarý přístup, na druhou stranu by si přál, aby hned nezačala místní urážet. Postavil se za ni a snažil se budit dojem “na mou ženu si nikdo dovolovat nebude!” Nebyl si jistý, jak moc se mu to podařilo. Ale vysoký mladík jen zprvu překvapeně zamrkal, a pak se na Amy zářivě usmál.  
“Byl jsem oslněn vaší krásou, má paní! Mohu si nějak vysloužit vaše odpuštění?”  
“Vždycky řídí takhle,” vložil se do toho ten malý, Miles. “Pardon.”  
“Já jsem Ivan Vorpatril,” uklonil se rozmáchle řidič, “ k vašim službám, má paní.”  
Rory poznal, že to uklánění a oslovení “má paní” udělalo na Amy dojem. Oplatila mu úsměv. “Jen jsme si to tu prohlíželi. Tohle je Císařský palác?”  
“Přesně tak.” řekl Ivan. “Vy jste z jiné planety? Zdržíte se dlouho?” Nejistě se podíval na Roryho, ale když ten nic nepodotkl, přesunul svou pozornost zpátky k Amy. Rory neviděl žádný důvod mu říkat, že když víte, že vám vaše žena dala přednost před Doktorem, tak už není třeba se obávat vysokých pohledných tmavovlasých cizinců.  
“Nemám ponětí,” říkala Amy. “Přijeli jsme, abychom se podívali na koně, ale tady kolem asi žádní nejsou.  
Miles se nečekaně rozjasnil. “Ve městě ne, i když ve Vorbarrském parku nějaké ty jezdecké stezky jsou, a taky je tu jízdní garda. Ale kam byste se měli podívat, to je Vortalův okrsek, tam se pořádají velké dostihy, začínají už příští týden. Můj dědeček se jich rád účastnil, tedy, jeho koně, on sám už byl na ježdění moc starý.” Zaváhal. “Já jsem Miles Vorkosigan.” dodal a pohlédl na Amy ostýchavější verzí Ivanova okukování.  
Rory zamrkal nad tím jménem. Vybavil si, co předtím říkal Doktor. “Řezník”? Ale tenhle chlapík byl určitě na něco takového moc mladý.  
“Jste příbuzní s admirálem Vorkosiganem?” zeptal se.  
“Můj otec.” pravil Miles krátce.  
“Aha, to je ten, co...” Amy se zarazila, trochu moc pozdě na to, aby to bylo taktní. Miles se zamračil a najednou vypadal na to, že by mohl být příbuzný s někým, komu říkají “Řezník”.  
“No, tak vy jste teda galaktici.” vložil se do toho Ivan a nasadil přehnaně veselý úsměv. “Barrayar je teď moc hezké místo na výlet. A romantické.” Podíval se po Amy, která se otočila a obdivovala Císařský palác. Rozjasnil se. “Chtěla byste se podívat dovnitř?”  
“Přece tam nemůžeme jen tak nakráčet,” namítl Rory, a loupl okem po strážných.  
“Ne,” pravil Ivan poněkud samolibě. “Ale my můžeme. Máme na Akademii prázdniny a právě jsme šli navštívit Gregora, ale říkal, že v tuhle dobu u něj budou naše mámy, tak ještě máme čas. Co takhle si udělat prohlídku?”  
“Ivane,” začal Miles, “Bezpečnost...”  
“Myslel jsem jen reprezentační místnosti,” bránil se Ivan. “Nejsem úplně pitomej. Dělávají tam během dne prohlídky – ne pro každýho, chápete, ale pro diplomaty, a tak… Každopádně, proč bychom my nemohli uspořádat prohlídku večer?” Zazubil se. “K čemu jsou konexe, když je nevyužiješ?”  
“Vy máte konexe?” pravila Amy se sarkasticky zdviženým obočím. Rory sám o tom neměl nejmenší pochyby, a podezíral Amy, že si z hochů jen utahuje, aby jí prohlídka určitě neušla. Oba mladíci působili tak nějak sebevědomě a sebejistě, Rory si to spojoval s velice bohatými a privilegovanými osobami. Jeho máma by řekla: “narození se stříbrnou lžičkou v puse”. A Ivan říkal, že jdou “navštívit Gregora”, a Rory si byl naprosto jistý, že tím myslí císaře Gregora Velikého.  
“Miles tady kdysi i bydlel.” říkal Ivan, a to už se nepokrytě vytahoval.  
Rory překvapeně pohlédl na Milese. Původně se mu zdálo, že Ivan je z nich ten výše postavený.  
“To jsem byl mimino,” protestoval Miles. Zašklebil se v odpověď na Ivanův úsměv. “Tak dobrá. Promluvím s ochrankou. Kdyby vám to nevadilo, musím znát vaše plná jména.”  
Řekli mu je, Rory trochu pochybovačně. Nepředpokládal, že by doopravdy mohli projít jakýmkoliv oficiálním prověřením, když se sem dostali tak neoficiálně. Tohle vypadalo na planetu, kde si opravdu potrpí na správné dokumenty, a nebyl tu Doktor se svým psychopapírem. Ale Miles se vrátil překvapivě rychle.  
“Jste oba na seznamu povolených osob,” oznamoval,”neříkali jste, že už je někdo z vás uvnitř.”  
“Aha,” vyhrkl Rory hloupě.  
“Jo, pije čaj s našimi mámami, jestli se tomu dá vůbec uvěřit.”  
“Pokrytec, hlavně, že říkal ‘Nepřibližujte se k paláci’!” zahučela Amy tónem, který sliboval tvrdou odplatu Doktorovi, až se zase setkají.  
“Jsme tu na líbánkách,” dodala s ostrým pohledem namířeným na Ivana, “tak jsme si vyrazili sami dva.”  
Rory se o tom předtím nehodlal zmiňovat, nechtěl působit majetnicky, ale potěšilo ho, že to Amy řekla. Nechtěně musel obdivovat Ivanovy dobré způsoby. Mladík se na chviličku zatvářil zasmušile, ale pak se usmál a řekl: ”Tak to bude prohlídka Rezidence jen pro dva to pravé ořechové, a nemusíme rušit máti.”  
“Dobrá,” řekl Miles. “Tak pojďte.” 

o-o-o-o

Illyan vstoupil do druhého nehlubšího sklepení. Byla to poslední zastávka na jeho večerní pochůzce po velitelství Císařské bezpečnosti. Nepožádal strážného, aby nechal dveře otevřené – ale moc rád by to byl udělal. Přestavba starých cel na sklad důkazních materiálů probíhala dobře, dokonce tak dobře, že už první várku materiálu přestěhovali do nového domova.  
Neformálně se pozdravil se seržantem, který měl na starosti stavbu, a který zrovna řídil demolici několika zdí, aby se vytvořil prostor pro skladování biologických vzorků. A pak vstoupil do dokončených prostor, kde bývala i jeho vlastní cela. Měl pocit určitého zadostiučinění, když na jejím místě viděl police s úhledně roztříděnými předměty.  
Komunikátor mu zapípal.  
“Pane, narušení perimetru u vchodu šest. Právě jsme chytili vetřelce.”  
Illyan se zamračil. Vchod 6 byl jedna z přísně tajných cest do budovy velitelství Císařské bezpečnosti, a nikdo, kdo neměl prověrku, by o něm ani neměl vědět.  
“Chce mluvit s vámi,” pokračoval strážný. “Říká, že má pro vás důležitou informaci. Má propustku druhého stupně, pane.”  
Illyan zbystřil. Propustka druhé úrovně označovala druhou nejvyšší úroveň prověření pro civilisty, dávala se některým nejzkušenějším informátorům a tajným agentům.  
“Uvedl nějaké jméno?”  
“Ne, pane, ale – ehm, velice trvá na tom, že je to naléhavé.”  
Illyan v duchu vzdychl. Jednou, alespoň jednou by rád prožil den, kdy by mohl pracovat jen od sedmi do devíti, jít domů, prospat celou noc a nemít žádné naléhavé krize právě v době jídla nebo na konci pracovní doby.  
“Dobře, proskenujte ho a přiveďte ho přímo ke mně. Se stráží, prosím!”

Muž, kterého o pár minut později přivedli, byl výstředně oblečený, vysoký a útlý, a působil nepokojně a zvědavě. Illyanovi neodolatelně připomínal Milese. Ale ten muž zcela určitě nebyl na seznamu držitelů propustky druhého stupně. Ve skutečnosti neměl Illyan ani jediný jeho obrázek na čipu, což už samo o sobě bylo neobvyklé.  
“Nazdar, nazdar!” hlaholil cizinec vesele. “Máte tu vážný problém, víte o tom?”  
“Promiňte,” řekl Ilyan schválně tím nejvíce bezvýrazným úřednickým tónem, “potřebuji si znovu prohlédnout vaše oprávnění. Předpis.”  
Muž se vytasil s průkazem a Illyan si ho přečetl. Byla to zcela legitimní propustka II.stupně s jeho vlastním podpisem a otiskem palce. Podíval se stranou a vyvolal si z čipu její obraz. Čip ukázal prázdný papír. Illyan si znovu prohlédl propustku a ještě jednou vzpomínku z čipu. Prázdný papír. Žaludek se mu sevřel úzkostí. Buď bylo něco s čipem, nebo s jeho očima. A když si nebyl jistý, Illyan spíše důvěřoval čipu. Nenápadně pokynul stráži a vzápětí dva statní strážní přirazili vetřelce ke zdi a postavili se mezi něj a Illyana.  
“Teď mi laskavě odpovíte na pár otázek! Jak se vám podařilo zfalšovat propustku? Proč jste se ochomýtal kolem?”  
Muž mu věnoval odzbrojující úsměv. “Jak jste na to přišel? Psychopapír na většinu lidí funguje. Vy nejste jasnozřivý, to bych poznal, tak jak to víte?”  
“Když jste u výslechu,” opáčil Illyan už trochu podrážděně, “znamená to, že já se ptám, a vy odpovídáte. Kdo jste? Co tu děláte?”  
“Já jsem Doktor,” řekl muž, což Illyanovi zrovna moc nepomohlo. “A někde tady se nachází artefakt, který sem vážně nepatří. Rád bych vám od něj pomohl, než přitáhne potíže. Myslím, že když nebudeme mít opravdu velké štěstí, tak je přitáhne brzy.”  
Illyan už poznal všelijaké drzé darebáky, ale ještě žádný nezkoušel komandovat šéfa Císařské bezpečnosti v jeho vlastním sklepení. Zvedl obočí.  
“No, Doktore, nemám ve zvyku dovolit, aby si kdekdo falšoval můj podpis a kradl mé věci. Promiňte, žádost se zamítá.” Obrátil se ke strážným: “Odveďte ho do...”  
Náramkový komunikátor mu zapípal.  
“Ano?” odpověděl netrpělivě.  
Volal mu jeho tajemník. “Nerad ruším, pane, ale na vaší osobní lince je lady Alys a je velice netrpělivá. Mám jí říci, ať počká?” Znělo to, jako by se raději dal přeložit na Kyrilský ostrov.  
“Ne, promluvím si s ní.” Naznačil strážím, ať počkají, a přešel k nejbližšímu terminálu. Kupodivu, Doktor vypadal podrážděně, skoro jako by chtěl být odveden.  
Tvář lady Alys, která se objevila, byla krásná a panovačná jako obvykle. “Kapitáne Illyane, mám za to, že máte na velitelství Císařské bezpečnosti jistého cizince.”  
Illyan si už dávno všiml, že lady Alys ví o tom, co se děje ve Vorbarr Sultaně, víc než kdokoli jiný, ale tohle bylo pozoruhodné i na ni.  
“Proč to říkáte?” pravil opatrně. Stranou si promítl, co lady Alys dělala v posledních pát hodinách. Popíjela čaj v Rezidenci s hraběnkou Cordelií a nějakou návštěvou z akademického prostředí, z okruhu Cordeliiných známých. Na tom nebylo nic zvláštního.  
“Mám důvod se domnívat, že byste měl dopřát pozornost tomu, co říká,” řekla Alys.  
“Je zatčen, pro začátek za pokus o padělání.” odvětil Illyan. Řekl si, že nemá cenu před Alys předstírat, že se nic neděje. “A vstup do zakázaného prostoru. Proč si myslíte, že se mu dá věřit?”  
“Víte, to je dlouhá historie. Ale když mu dovolíte, aby všechno vysvětlil, mělo by to být v pořádku. Zjevně má informace o...”  
Obraz zablikal a zhasl. Illyan zamrkal. Světla na stropě začala také blikat, jeho komunikátor se nepravidelně rozpípal, a zmlkl. A pak zhasla všechna světla ve starém vězeňském bloku. V temnotě Illyan uslyšel, jak se automatické nouzové zámky zavírají na všech dveřích vedoucích ven. 

o-o-o-o

“...a tohle je malá jídelna,” rozkládal Miles. Vypadalo to, že se začíná vžívat do role turistického průvodce. Byla to ta nejzvláštnější prohlídka, jakou kdy Rory zažil. Miles a Ivan jim ukázali závěs, u kterého Milesova matka seřvala vyslance Země za to, že osahával služku. A okno, které císař rozbil sněhovou koulí, a všichni ho kryli, když se Ivanova matka začala vyptávat. A místo, kde stál Milesův otec, když se mu podařilo přelstít nějaké lidi zvané Cetaganďané, takže rozmístili své válečné lodě na nevýhodné pozice. A následovala historka o tom, jak Miles s Ivanem propašovali na formální recepci celkem vzato neškodného hada. Bylo to všechno mnohem zajímavější než Rory očekával, i když palác sám vypadal tak, jak už paláce vypadají, samé nóbl zlacení a velké místnosti, ve kterých se všechno rozléhalo, postavené schválně tak, aby omráčily burany. Rory už za ta léta viděl hodně paláců, alespoň v části své paměti.  
V “malé” jídelně byl stůl dlouhý jako celý dům Roryho rodičů, prostřený na formální večeři.  
“Dneska se musí něco dít,” poznamenal Ivan. “Myslíte, že to souvisí s návštěvou toho vašeho známého?”  
“Nemám tušení,” řekla Amy. “Co je tohle?” zeptala se a ukázala na velký stříbrný pohár, který stál na vlastní poličce nedaleko čela stolu.  
“To je pohár pro první císařův přípitek. On si myslí, že je ohavný, ale je to tradice. Patřil Dorkovi. Císaři Dorkovi Spravedlivému,” vysvětlil, “mému prapradědečkovi.”  
Amy nadzdvihla obočí. “Takže ty patříš k dědicům trůnu?” zazubila se na něho.  
Zdálo se, že její slova přímo zledovatěla atmosféru.  
“Ne.” prohlásil Miles tvrdě. “Pokud se tomu budu moci vyhnout, tak ne.”  
Zase zavládlo takové to dlouhé rozpačité ticho.  
“Když se podíváte z okna, jsou vidět slavné zahrady císaře Ezara,” prohlásil Ivan trochu moc důrazně. “Sám je navrhl. Je to pěkné místo...”  
Světla zhasla. Někde se rozječela siréna, a pak náhle zmlkla. Rory si o něco narazil holeň, a pak cítil, jak ho nějaká váha tlačí k zemi. Uslyšel Amyino protestující vykviknutí. Někde venku se ozývaly výkřiky a dupání, a potom řachnutí.  
“Tohle je vaše práce?” zavrčel mu do ucha Ivan. Najednou se ve tmě zdál mnohem hrozivější, když tiskl Roryho na koberec. Slyšel, jak Amy ječí: ”Nech mě bejt! Co to do vás vjelo?”  
Rory se pokusil vyprostit, ale Ivanův vojenský výcvik byl čerstvější než ten jeho.  
“My jsme nic neprovedli!” protestoval huhňavě do vysokého koberce. I když, jestli to byl vážně Doktor, kdo tu někde byl na čaji, tak by Roryho vůbec nepřekvapilo, že za to může. Možná si myslí, že je to vtipné.  
“Co se stalo se záložním zdrojem?” zamumlal Miles, zatímco se očividně snažil držet Amy. “A druhým záložním zdrojem, a vůbec. Tady by nemělo být možné vysadit elektřinu.”  
“No,” poznamenala Amy jedovatě, “očividně to někdo dokázal. A my s tím nemáme nic společného!”  
“Ale to byste říkali, i kdyby to vaše vina byla, ne?” opáčil Miles. “Ivane, musíme za Gregorem.”  
“Ne, měli bychom zůstat, kde jsme,” mínil Ivan. “Císařská bezpečnost bude střílet po všem, co se hýbe.”  
Někde za nimi něco zašustilo, a najednou slyšeli, jak se tříští sklo, a zavál k nim studený vzduch. Rory odhadl, že někdo zrovna rozbil okno. Slabé světlo zvenku z města ozářilo postavu, která skočila oknem dovnitř. Posvítila si baterkou na Ivana a Roryho a Rory zoufale zamrkal, oslněný náhlým světlem. A potom se světlo přesunulo na Milese, držícího Amy.  
“Vorkosigan!” zvolal ten s baterkou, úplně jiným přízvukem, než mluvili místní. Nezněl zrovna mírumilovně.  
Ivan najednou pustil Roryho a vrhl se na toho muže. Rory se vyškrábal na nohy, zakopl o židli a vrazil do stolu. Bylo slyšet, jak řinčí a tříští se nádobí. Ivan se začal prát s vetřelcem a baterka odlétla stranou, a jak přistála, naprosto neužitečně osvětlila kus prolamované tapety. Rory se pokusil dostat tam, kde se ozývaly zvuky zápasu, a najednou slyšel vítězný Amyin ryk: “Mám tě, ty nádivo!”  
O chvilku později se Ivan zmocnil baterky a posvítil si okolo. Vetřelec ležel bez pohnutí na zemi a Amy třímala velký, ošklivý a očividně těžký přípitkový pohár – teď poněkud promáčklý. Rory se vymotal se židle, vrhl se k ní přes rozbité sklo a sevřel ji v náručí. Uculila se na něj.  
Miles se sbíral ze země. “Komařané.” Jeho hlas zněl napjatě a nešťastně. “Silové pole venku musí být mimo provoz.”  
Ivan, který zrovna svazoval toho chlapíka utrženou šňůrou od záclony, po něm loupl pohledem.  
“Co sis zlomil?”  
“Jsem v pořádku!” tvrdil Miles.  
“Co sis zlomil?” opakoval Ivan.  
“Klíční kost,” přiznal Miles. “Na tom nezáleží. Jestli jsou to Komařané, kdo poškodili rozvody energie, půjdou po Gregorovi. Musíme to někomu říct.”  
“Kde je Císařská bezpečnost?” divil se Ivan. “Už by se tu měli rojit.”  
“No, nejsou tu. Nemají stráž u každých dveří v Rezidenci. Venkovní stráže zůstanou na svých místech a nouzový tým bude u Gregora – tedy doufám. A všichni ostatní budou honit vetřelce. Ale v té tmě to nebude žádná legrace. Takže musíme jít. Císař je v nebezpečí.”  
“A vaše matky jsou tu vlastně taky, že?” řekl Rory soucitně.  
Oba si ho pohrdavě změřili.  
“Vy se nebojíte o svoje mámy?” zeptala se Amy.  
“Ne.” odvětili Miles a Ivan sborově.  
“Ta tvoje klíční kost,” připomněl Rory. “Nech mě, ať se na ni podívám. Jsem zdravotník.”  
Prohlédl drobného mladíka. Byla to obyčejná zlomenina, přesně jak Miles říkal.  
“Dobrá, dám ti to do závěsu. Amy, podrž prosím světlo.”  
Sebral se stolu jeden z velkých látkových ubrousků a upevnil Milesovi ruku. Mladík se choval jako nečekaně vzorný pacient, držel ruku nehybně a snažil se nepřekážet. Rory by si byl skoro myslel, že Milesovi už se něco podobného někdy přihodilo. Asi ho to bolelo, ale snášel to statečně.  
“Měl by se na to podívat lékař, co nejdřív.”  
“Nejdřív císař,” odvětil Miles pevně. “Jde se!” zvolal, sotva byl poslední uzlík uvázaný.  
“Snaž se s tím moc nehýbat!” začal Rory, ale Miles už byl pryč.  
Spolu s Amy se táhli za nimi ven z jídelny, vypadalo to, že i ve tmě se Miles dobře orientuje. Prošli dveřmi, které Rory odhadl na průchod pro služebnictvo, a úzkou, prázdnou chodbičkou. Na jejím konci byly dveře vedoucí ven do zahrady, a byly otevřené dokořán. Miles, který šel první, se zastavil v louži slabého světla, které se sem linulo z města.  
“Ať už se děje cokoliv, postihlo to jen Rezidenci.” zamumlal. “Podívejte, tyhle dveře někdo otevřel násilím. Někdo z nich se dostal dovnitř tudy. Ten chlápek, co prošel oknem k nám, musel být druhá fronta útoku.”  
Amy poodešla s baterkou kousek dál chodbou. A náhle se prudce zarazila a posvítila si dolů. Rory přešel k ní a Ivan se táhl za ním, pořád ještě trochu podezřívavý.  
“Stát!” řekla Amy zvláštním, změněným hlasem. “Zastavte se! Ani se nehněte!”  
Roryho překvapilo, jak rychle Ivan poslechl. Barrayaran mu nepřipadal jako chlapík, který by byl zvyklý dělat to, co mu rozkáže žena. Oba ztuhli.  
“Co je?” zeptal se Rory.  
“Právě jsem to zahlédla,” řekla Amy stále tím zvláštním, jakoby na hony vzdáleným hlasem.  
“Co?” opakoval Rory, a pak to uviděl. Amy svítila baterkou na tenký drát, který byl natažený přes chodbu.  
“A sakra!” ulevil si Ivan. “Posviť trochu víc doleva.”  
Amy poslechla a všichni spatřili malý uzlík drátů. “Bomba!” vydechla Amy celkem zbytečně.  
Miles přestal zkoumat dveře a přispěchal k nim. Ivan natáhl ruku, aby ho zadržel.  
“Nechali to tu, aby zdrželi pronásledovatele,” odhadl Miles. “A Gregor je tam tím směrem. Sakra,” opakoval po Ivanovi.  
Roryho prvním impulsem bylo popadnout Amy a vyrazit ze dveří. Nastražené dráty, bomby, atentátníci…! A Amy si jen přála romantické místo s koňmi!  
Ale Amy už přešel první šok a zaujatě se dívala dolů. “Takže, když prostě ten drát překročíme, nic se nestane?” zeptala se.  
“To nemůžeme. Možná tudy půjdou záchranné týmy, a jestli tahle část vybouchne, odnese to půlka tohohle křídla,” pravil Miles skoro nepřítomně. “Ivane, ty jsi přece taky prošel pyrotechnickým kurzem, ne? Když to tady otevřeme… myslím, že by se nám podařilo ji zneškodnit.”  
Rory okamžitě začal couvat. Jestli to odpálí, budou potřebovat někoho, kdo je dá zase dohromady. 

o-o-o-o

Illyan zareagoval bleskurychle, jednou rukou zmáčkl nouzový signál, druhou sáhl po paralyzéru. Použít nervový disruptor v téhle tmě by byl vážně mizerný nápad. Zaznělo několik podezřelých bouchnutí, přiškrcený výkřik jednoho ze strážných, a zvuk otvíraných a zavíraných dveří.  
“Pozor!” vykřikl Doktor a Illyan uskočil. Díky tomu neschytal úder do temene hlavy, ale jen nepřímo o rameno. I tak se zapotácel. Zkroutil se na stranu a jeho protivník se ho pokusil popadnout. Illyan se mu vytrhl a použil vzpomínku na čipu k orientaci. Útočník narazil do zdi a Illyan ho kopl, tvrdě, ale něco mu zachytilo nohu a skoro ho stáhlo k zemi. Nebyla to ruka.  
“Zůstaňte v klidu, já se o to postarám,” zvolal Doktor. Ale Illyan neměl v úmyslu poslouchat jeho pokyny na svém vlastním velitelství. Odjakživa měl talent pro boj zblízka. Trhl nohou – sice to útočníka vyvedlo z rovnováhy, ale nesetřáslo. Nebyly to ruce, s čím tu bojoval. Další smyčka se mu omotala kolem paže. Vypálil z paralyzéru, ale neslyšel zvuk paprsku, jen zaprskání, jako by zbrani došla baterie. Illyan se pokusil svého útočníka přirazit ke zdi a sáhnout po noži, který měl na opasku, ale další smyčka jej chytila kolem pasu, a ocitl se na zemi a zcela bezmocný.  
A pak se ozvalo zvláštní zavrnění, jako namáhaný stroj, a světla se rozsvítila.  
“Tak, hnedle je líp,” řekl Doktor a zavřel kryt nouzového osvětlení, které očividně právě spravil. Illyan si mohl poprvé prohlédnout toho, kdo na něj zaútočil. “Aha,” řekl si a cíleně se přinutil ke klidu a sebekontrole. “Tak proto mě dokázal přemoci.” Útočník měl chapadla. Spoustu chapadel, která mu vyrůstala z paží jako obrovské prsty. A měl tři oči. A tmavomodrou barvu kůže.” Illyan sebou cukl a to stvoření na něj zasyčelo.  
Doktor vypadal, jako by ho vetřelcovo vzezření vůbec nepřekvapilo.  
“Koukej ho pustit,” nakázal. “Mohu ti pomoci, ale ne když se tu budeš potulovat a dráždit místní.”  
Stvoření se odvinulo a Illyan vstal, otřesený a s rukou na rukojeti nože. S určitou dávkou frustrace si uvědomil, že oba strážní jsou v bezvědomí.  
“Co jste to sakra provedl!” vyštěkl na Doktora.  
“Ale ne ne né! Já za nic nemůžu, já se tomu snažil zabránit, ale vy jste vůbec neposlouchal! Jediné, co chci, je, aby se tahle dáma” - a Illyan si uvědomil, že to modré stvoření je ženského pohlaví - “dostala pryč z vaší planety.”  
“A jak to mám asi udělat, když máte inertiální kompenzátor z mojí lodi tady v tom vašem – muzeu!” prohlásil ten tvor frustrovaně. “Já vůbec nechci zůstat trčet v téhle díře!”  
“Aha, tak to tě tu zdrželo?” opáčil Doktor. “A já si myslel, že by to mohl být tvůj – inu – náklad.”  
Stvoření zkroutilo chapadla. “Nó...”  
“Jako třeba támhleten smyslový simulátor, tam na poličce?” Doktor věnoval Illyanovi spiklenecký úsměv. “Na třiasedmdesáti planetách je ilegální a stojí celé jmění. S lidmi to nic nedělá, ale pro určité jiné druhy je vysoce návykový. Stimuluje centra slasti v jejich mozku.”  
Illyan se podíval tím směrem. Police B-12-361, neidentifikované artefakty. O těch dvou předmětech už byly napsány dvě tlusté složky plné informací, aniž by to vedlo k poznání, k čemu vlastně slouží. Našli je před 9 měsíci na místě podivné exploze asi tři míle od kosmodromu. Uložil si Doktorovu nenucenou zmínku o existenci různých druhů na čip, aby se k tomu mohl vrátit v nějakou příhodnější chvíli, a zhluboka se nadechl. “Jestli vám to nevadí, tak až budete tohle všechno vysvětlovat, nezapomeňte zmínit, jak je možné, že Císařská bezpečnost je zcela bez energie, navzdory všem pojistkám, zálohám a dalším bezpečnostním opatřením.”  
“To musí mít na svědomí ti ergofágové,” řekl Doktor. “Rozmnožili se ti, co?” obrátil se k mimozemšťance. “Nejdřív jsem zachytil jen jednoho, dva, ale jelikož se zdá, že trochu zdravého rozumu máš, hádám, že jsi je držela bezpečně zavřené. Protivní malí paraziti,” dodal a mile se usmál, “když jich máte dost, vysají všechnu energii v okolí a takovýhle barák zvládnou neuvěřitelně rychle. Samozřejmě, když o nich víte, není těžké před nimi věci ochránit, ale tady není odstíněné nic. Musí jim to tu připadat jako hostina.” Zakřenil se na modré stvoření. “Chytré. Mimochodem, jak se jmenuješ?”  
“Nikdo tu nedokáže vyslovit moje jméno. Říkají mi Angelika, můžete taky.”  
“Angelika, to zní hezky. Pěkné jméno. A jak si se sem dostala, Angeliko?”  
“Nevim. Byla jsem na cestě z Xygothinu 4 zpátky domů, když jsem potkala nějaké divné pole, všechny monitory se zbláznily, a pak už jsem jen horko těžko nouzově přistála tady. Sotva se mi podařilo schovat loď, a už se tam začali rojit místní, a tak jsem tam musela pár věcí nechat. A oni je strčili sem. Loď už mám zase pohromadě, ale tyhle součástky potřebuju.”  
Natáhla chapadlo směrem k polici a Illyan se zvedl na špičky.  
“Ale jednu věc nechápu,” pokračovala. “Jak jste mě mohli načapat? Měli jste se všichni soustředit na ty domorodce a mojí maličkosti si ani nevšimnout.”  
“Jaké domorodce?” dožadoval se okamžitě Illyan.  
“Ať se propadnu, jestli vím, co jsou zač. Vyměnila jsem s nimi za plánek tohohle baráku druhou várku ergofágů – moje loď už těch potvor byla plná, od ztroskotání se množili jak diví. Byli jsme domluvení, že oni odvedou pozornost těmi ergofágy, a vy všichni budete mít strach o toho svýho císaře, a mě přehlídnete.”  
Illyan se pohnul skoro automaticky, a o vteřinu později byla Angelika přiražená ke zdi s jeho dýkou na krku. Alespoň doufal, že je to krk. Vypadala, že se snaží nehýbat.  
“Kdo to byl? Co hodlají dělat s císařem?” zašeptal. “Tak mluv!”  
“Ty jsi blázen!” prskla.  
Illyan přitlačil na nůž.  
“Dobrá, dobrá! Nemají rádi vašeho císaře kvůli nějakýmu masakru na jejich planetě, pořád o tom žvanili, až jsem měla chuť je zmasakrovat sama. Vzali ergofágy do jeho paláce, aby zneškodnili ochranu a dostali se k němu. Hádám, že jim to muselo primovně zafungovat, protože teď už těch ergofágů bude spousta.”  
Ve chvíli, kdy to dořekla, už Illyanovi bušilo srdce jako zvon. Skoro do ní vrazil nůž z čirého vzteku a frustrace. Mimozemšťané a komarrští teroristé se spojují proti Gregorovi, zatímco on tu trčí zamčený ve vlastním sklepení s modrou mimozemskou pašeračkou a šílencem!  
“Musím se odtud dostat, a hned,” procedil mezi zuby.  
“Hej, chlape, dej mi můj kompenzátor a ten stim, a já tě ven dostanu, platí?”  
“Ty,“ řekl Illyan, “strávíš hodně, hodně dlouhou dobu v mém vězení. Vy oba.” Věděl, že musí opanovat pole, dokud má navrch. “Tenhle drobný problém s výpadkem energie nezdrží moje muže nadlouho. Jste tu v budově velitelství a spikli jste se proti císaři, to mi dává jasné právo vás zadržet. A..”  
“Tak dost!” řekl Doktor a najednou nezněl tak přátelsky. Illyan by nikdy neřekl do toho výstředního chlapíka, že dokáže působit tak impozantně.  
“Můj úkol je zajistit, aby v tomhle časoprostorovém pásmu nebyla žádná mimozemská technologie – ani živá hmota. Normálně musím zachraňovat lidi před mimozemšťany, ale tady to vypadá, že to bude naopak. Angeliko, sesbírej všechny ty svoje ergofágy, co jsou tady. A všechny lodní součástky. A další haraburdí, cos tu nechala. Tohle je pro tebe zakázaná zóna.”  
“Věř mi,” řekla Angelika, “už se těším, až odsud vypadnu. Tohle místo je nemožný.”  
Illyan zvážil své možnosti. Alys se za toho Doktora zaručila a za normálních okolností by to převážilo všechno ostatní… Ale dvojitý komarrský útok na Císařskou bezpečnost a císaře nebyly “normální okolnosti”. Nechal svůj nůž tam, kde byl.  
“Oba jste uvězněni,” pravil, “a já vás nenechám utéct, ani si odnést žádný utajovaný materiál.”  
Doktor ze sebe vyrazil frustrovaný zvuk, najednou zněl jako Cordelia, když se lidé podle jejího názoru nechovali dostatečně beťansky rozumně.  
“Vy lidé! Tak soustředění na svá pravidla a povinnost a čest a všechno ostatní! Uznávám, že tady to máte v obzvlášť toxické formě. Tohle kolo nevyhrajete, kapitáne. Když mě pustíte, dokážu vás dostat do Císařského paláce skoro okamžitě – mám TARDIS hned venku. A pomohu vám s těmi, kdo útočí na vašeho císaře. Já také nechci, aby vláda Gregora Velikého skončila tak brzy. Už jste ušli hodný kus cesty k lepšímu oproti tomu, když jsem tu byl naposledy. Anebo – můžete zůstat tady bez elektřiny a bez možnosti dostat se z vlastního sklepa, zatímco si teroristé budou dělat, co chtějí.”  
Illyan chvíli tiše pěnil. A pak sklonil nůž. V hlavě mu kroužily představy Gregora a blíže neurčených teroristů.  
“Dobrá. Ale hněte sebou!” 

o-o-o-o

A je to!” zvolal Ivan udýchaně.  
“A červený drát?” komandoval Miles. Fakt, že měl ruku v pásce, mu znemožnil zneškodnit bombu sám, ale nezabránilo mu to stát nad Ivanem a hlídat každý jeho pohyb.  
“Jo, o červenej drát jsem se postaral taky. Vážně, Milesi, já jsem dával pozor na přednáškách o výbušninách. “  
Roryho bolela ruka, jak se snažil držet baterku naprosto nehybně, zatímco oni pracovali. Když odstoupili od bomby, spustil paži. Tohle bylo ještě horší, než když tenkrát sloužil na chirurgii, a to bylo co říct.  
Za ním se ozval vrnivý zvuk, ale Amy zavolala s úlevou: “To je TARDIS!” ještě předtím, než mohl začít panikařit. O pár chvil později se TARDIS zhmotnila na chodbě za nimi, dveře se otevřely, a z ní vykráčel Doktor a za ním šel šokovaně vyhlížející muž se rty pevně sevřenými v ponuré grimase. Doktor se krátce naklonil zpět dovnitř a zavolal na někoho, koho Rory nedokázal zahlédnout: “Ty tu raději počkej. Nemyslím, že by tě tu někdo rád viděl.”  
“Ven se nedostane, nemusíte mít starost,” dodal k tomu muži.  
“Kapitáne Illyane!” vykřikl Miles, když uviděl toho ponurého muže. “Byla tu bomba, pane – Ivan a já jsme ji zneškodnili -jsou tu Komařané!”  
Ponurý chlapík vytrhl Rorymu baterku a sklonil se nad bombou. Rory zatajil dech, ale o pár chvil později Illyan prohlásil: “Je to v pořádku. Kde je Gregor?”  
“Myslíme, že je s máti a tetou Cordelií, pane,” řekl Ivan. “Tamhle v matčině soukromém salonku. Mířili jsme tam, ale nechali tady tu bombu a něco jsme s tím museli podniknout.”  
“A kdo je tohle?” zeptal se Miles a obrátil se k Doktorovi, který se zvědavě rozhlížel.  
“To je Doktor,” pravila Amy. “Ten přítel, o kterém jsme předtím mluvili.”  
Doktor se zadíval na Milese a na tváři se mu objevil velice zvláštní výraz.  
“Admirále Naismithi?”  
Miles zamrkal. “Co?” začal, ale jeho pokus znít nonšalantně trochu kazil Ivan, který nepokrytě zíral.  
“Musel jsem ho potkat někdy v jeho budoucnosti,” poznamenal Doktor k Rorymu. A Milesovi řekl: ”Budete mít vážně zajímavý život, víte?”  
Miles na něho fascinovaně zíral. Potom se otřepal. “Ale jestli vy jste ten jejich přítel,” řekl pomalu, “tak kdo to teď pije čaj s našimi matkami a císařem?”  
Všichni tři Barrayarané se na sebe podívali, a dali se do běhu. Rory, Amy a Doktor se pustili za nimi. Řítili se chodbou a Ivan, který byl vpředu, s výkřikem rozrazil dveře a ztuhl. Rory ho dohonil právě včas, aby mohl vidět scénu, která se naskýtala uvnitř.  
Místnost byla osvětlená množstvím svíček, vkusně naaranžovaných na stolech a policích. Tři ženy a mladý muž seděli v křeslech a pili sherry. A na podlaze hned za dveřmi ležely čtyři nehybné postavy. Mladý muž vypadal trochu zmateně, ale navzdory tomu se usmíval. Na klíně mu ležela nějaká malá zbraň. Rusovlasá žena i tmavovláska vypadaly naprosto uvolněně, jako by se něco podobného dělo v paláci každý den a ony považovaly za nepatřičné dát najevo překvapení. A ta třetí žena… Rory zůstal zírat.  
“Ty!” zvolal, právě když ke dveřím dorazila Amy, Doktor a Miles.  
“Ahoj, zlato,” usmívala se River Song na Doktora. “Tak jsi konečně dorazil. Poslala jsem zprávu tady po lady Alys.”  
Tmavovlasá žena si je přísně změřila, a pak se obrátila k Ivanovi: “Dobrý večer, Ivane. Představ své přátele,” řekla tónem, který přísluší matkám ve všech galaxiích a rasách.  
Rory se přistihl, že se postavil do pozoru, a všiml si, že si Doktor upravuje motýlka.  
“É… jsi v pořádku?” zaptal se Ivan.  
“Naprosto, děkuji za optání, drahý.” Vrhla po něm pohled, který Rory neměl problém rozluštit.  
“Á, tedy, Vaše Veličenstvo, dovolte, abych vám představil pana Roryho Williamse a paní Amy Williamsovou, kteří, ehm, si právě prohlíželi salóny, když, mm, se tohle všechno začalo dít. A tohle je...”  
“Doktor, k vašim službám,” prohlásil Doktor s rozevlátou úklonou, která poněkud ztratila na eleganci, když mu spadl fez. Amy si odfrkla a Rory to naprosto chápal. Byl u všech patnácti příležitostí, kdy se Amy ohledně toho fezu s Doktorem pohádala.  
“Zajali jsme jednoho Komařana,” dodal Miles, který se očividně cítil odstrčený. “Je v malé jídelně svázaný šňůrou od záclony.” Prohlížel si čtyřnásobnou císařskou kořist a Rory by mohl přísahat, že závidí.  
“Co se stalo s vaší ochrankou?” zeptal se Illyan, který si celou scénu prohlížel velice podezřívavě.  
“A vašimi zbrojnoši?”  
“Nemám nejmenší ponětí,” odpověděl císař a slabě se usmál. “Předpokládám, že je zdržel ten zmatek. Naštěstí lady Alys napadlo rozsvítit všechny svíčky a lady Cordelia a profesorka Songová se postaraly o Komařany. Byl jsem zcela v bezpečí, to vás mohu ujistit.” Usmál se na Roryho a Amy a Rory musel uznat, že je to opravdu sympatický císař. “Je mi líto, že byla vaše prohlídka přerušena. Doufám, že si s námi dáte sherry?”  
Rory s Amy vešli do místnosti, ale Illyan, který se okatě postavil mezi Doktora a císaře, prohlásil: “Budete muset omluvit tohoto ...gentlemana, Veličenstvo. Musí se postarat o to, aby v Rezidenci zase šel proud.” V jeho tónu zaznívalo něco ostrého, co Rorymu prozradilo, že si s Doktorem zrovna nepadli do noty.  
Ivanova matka mírně svraštila obočí, ale řekla: “Za půldruhé hodiny začíná diplomatická recepce, a určitě by bylo příhodné, kdyby se do té doby podařilo obnovit přívod elektřiny. Profesorka Songová má nesmírně fascinující teorii o tom, co to způsobilo.”  
Rusovlasá žena, což musela být čistě vylučovací metodou Milesova matka, se zasmála.  
“Opravdu fascinující. Kdybyste to nebyla vy, kapitánko Songová, nikdy bych tomu neuvěřila.”  
“Dobrá, opravit to přece můžeš odtud,” prohlásila River. “Máš přece sonický šroubovák?” Mávla směrem k němu, když Doktor šroubovák vytáhl. “Dokáže vyslat určitý druh sonického impulsu. Okamžitě to ergofágy zabije. Možná budete něco ručně restartovat, ale všechno by se mělo dát do pořádku docela brzy.”  
“Díky,” řekl Doktor. “Já bych to uměl vysvětlit taky.”  
“Ano, ale ty do toho rád vkládáš hodně dlouhých slov, aby ses vytahoval před domorodci. Ne, že by ti na to tady Cordelia skočila.” Zakřenily se na sebe s Cordelií. “No, tak se do toho pusť.”  
Illyan se celý napjal a císař mu jemně pokynul. “Věřím,” pravil tiše, “že to nic dalšího nepoškodí?”  
“Ne, ne, je to naprosto bezpečné!” ujistil ho Doktor. Zvedl sonický šroubovák, teatrálně jím zakomíhal a mávl jím kolem dokola.  
“To je všechno?” chtěl vědět Miles, který to napjatě sledoval. “Ale nic se...”  
Světla se rozsvítila. Illyanův náramkový komunikátor začal zběsile pípat. Rory slyšel, jak se po celém paláci rozléhají výkřiky.  
“Dobrá,” řekl Illyan Doktorovi. “Dodržel jste slovo. A teď jděte.”  
“Simone,” namítl císař trochu vzdorovitě, “jsou to moji hosté.”  
“To je v pořádku,” řekl Doktor. “Opravdu jsem slíbil, že až bude přísun energie zase obnovený, tak vypadnu. Amy, Rory, jdeme.” Zarazil se a zdálo se, že mu mozek dohonil uši. “Kapitánka Songová? A jak ses sem vůbec dostala?”  
“River byla kapitánkou na Herschelu, mému prvnímu přidělení v Beťanském atronomickém průzkumu,” vysvětlila Milesova matka. “Hodně mě naučila. Když se tu objevila, napadlo mě, že jí ukážu pamětihodnosti, a pak nás Alys pozvala na čaj, a pak se stavil Gregor na kus řeči. Jindy bych řekla, že to byla příznivá náhoda, ale vím, že River se neobjevuje náhodně.”  
Doktor se krátce zasmál, a hned to uťal.  
“Pořád si myslím, že jsi měla zůstat u Průzkumu,” řekla River Cordelii. “Nemůžu uvěřit, že tu ani nevedeš žádný výzkum.”  
Milesova matka se pokřiveně usmála. “U večeře se potkáš s Aralem a uvidíš, čím se tu zabýváme. Většinou politikou.”  
“Už se na to těším.” River se obrátila zpátky k Doktorovi: “Tak nashle, zlato.”  
Císař vstal, a všichni ostatní honem taky.  
“Stále úplně nerozumím, co se to tu dnes vlastně stalo, ale patří vám dík za vaši pomoc.”  
“Ále, to nestálo za řeč,” prohlásil Doktor povzneseně. “Rád jsem vás všechny poznal – a vyhlížej mě, Milesi. Užijeme si!”  
Illyan si odkašlal a Doktor se obrátil k němu. “Dobrá, však už jdeme.”  
Rory se cítil trochu jako vězeň, když je Illyan eskortoval chodbou zpátky k TARDIS.  
“Jste si jistý, že v naší elektrice už nejsou žádní ti… ti paraziti?” dožadoval se Illyan.  
“Je po nich. My ještě vyzvedneme Angeličinu loď a odtáhneme ji zpátky tam, kam patří, a vy si tu můžete zase žít normálně.”  
“Kdo je Angelika?” ptala se hned Amy.  
“Pašeračka, která tu uvízla. Není člověk. Ale je s ní legrace.”  
Illyan ze sebe vyrazil přiškrcený zvuk.  
A už byli u TARDIS. “Tak jsme tady. A jestli hodláte na Barrayaru zůstat déle, napříště se prosím vyhněte všem zakázaným zónám!” Odmlčel se a pohlédl na Doktora.  
“Děkuji za pomoc,” řekl nakonec, jako by z něho ta slova někdo páčil.  
Doktor se rozzářil. “Rádo se stalo! Tak mizíme. Čau.”  
Vstoupili do TARDIS a Doktor začal pobíhat kolem přístrojů svým obvyklým horečnatým stylem. TARDIS se začala přemisťovat a Rory se posadil vedle Amy na schod.  
“No,” řekla Amy, “byla to docela zábava. A byli hákliví, jak jsi říkal.”  
“Trochu jo,” souhlasil Doktor. Rory uvažoval, co se s ním vlastně dělo než dorazil do paláce.  
“Ale byli milí, když je člověk líp poznal,” pokračovala Amy. A pak se obrátila k Doktorovi:  
“Hej, vůbec jsem neviděla ty jejich koně!”  
Doktor se usmál. “Myslím, že to raději zkusíme někde jinde. Hmm. Když o tom tak přemýšlím, tak na Angeličině rodné planetě mají zajímavá zvířata, ne úplně koně, ale místní ekvivalent. Tak se na to podíváme...”  
Rory ho pozoroval, jak tahá za páčky a prohlíží měřiče, a přitiskl Amy k sobě. Možná, že na další planetě, kterou navštíví, bude větší klid. Naděje umírá poslední.


End file.
